<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome to the Neighborhood by bud16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807028">Welcome to the Neighborhood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16'>bud16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bathing, Bathroom, Bed Sex, Bedroom, Bedroom Sex, Boys Kissing, Caught in the Act, Crying, Drinks, Embarrassment, First Kiss, Getting Dress, Gi - Freeform, Hot Spring, Hungry, Kendo, Kendo Practice, Laying together, Love Confession, Lunch, M/M, Making Friends, Martial Arts, Martial Arts Training, Neighborhood Tour, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Public Sex, Punishment, Riverbed, Skipping Stones, Stripping, Tour, Underage Sex, bathing together, blowjob, boyfriend - Freeform, boys crying, dojo - Freeform, dojo sex, friends becoming boyfriends, greetings, groans, hot spring sex, moans, new kid in town, nipple pinching, shoji - Freeform, tongue kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyson would be out goofing around as he soon met the new kid in town, Max as they both would have a wild day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyson Granger/Max Tate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome to the Neighborhood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Welcome to the Neighborhood</p><p>Tyson Granger would be out running around when he notice a kid skipping stones across the riverbed as he decided to go see him.  Once he got closer, he notice that the kid was new in town as Tyson had an awesome wide grin on his face.  Tyson would soon approach the boy.</p><p>Tyson:  Hey there!  Nice rock skipping.  You’re new in town, right?</p><p>???:  Yup!  I just moved into town with my dad.</p><p>Tyson:  Awesome!  Let me be the first to say welcome to the neighborhood.  My name is Tyson Granger!  What’s your name?</p><p>Max:  My name is Max Tate.  It’s a pleasure to meet you, Tyson.</p><p>Tyson:  Same here.  I was wondering if you would want to go see what our town has to show.</p><p>Max:  Sure!</p><p>Tyson:  Cool!  Let’s go.</p><p>Tyson &amp; Max would leave the riverbed as Tyson give Max an unforgettable exciting tour.  After a while, both of their stomachs would begin to growl as it was lunch time.</p><p>Max:  Thanks for the tour, Tyson.</p><p>Tyson:  It was my pleasure.</p><p>Max:  You wanna come over to my place for some lunch?</p><p>Tyson:  Sure.</p><p>Max smile as he &amp; Tyson would head back to Max’s place.  Once they arrive, Tyson &amp; Max would remove their shoes as Max’s father would greet them.</p><p>Taro:  Welcome home, Max.  I see that you made a new friend.</p><p>Max:  I sure have.  Dad, this is Tyson Granger.</p><p>Tyson:  It’s a pleasure to meet you sir.</p><p>Taro:  Same here Tyson.</p><p>Tyson:  Max is an awesome kid to hang out with.</p><p>Taro:  I have to agree.</p><p>Max:  Oh!  I almost forgot.  My dad owns a Beyblade shop in town.</p><p>Tyson:  Are you serious!?!?  That’s so cool!  You’re dad is the best, Max.</p><p>Max:  I know.</p><p>Tyson &amp; Max’s stomach would start grumbling again as they both look at Max’s father as their faces quickly turns bright red of embarrassment.</p><p>Taro:  Looks like you two are pretty hungry.</p><p>Tyson:  We sure are.</p><p>Max:  Did you fix lunch yet?</p><p>Taro:  Not yet, but I think now is the perfect time.</p><p>Tyson:  Awesome.  I can’t wait to eat.</p><p>Max:  Trust me when I say you’ll love my dad’s cooking.</p><p>Tyson:  I already believe you.</p><p>Mr. Tate would fire up the stove as he would make lunch for him, his son &amp; Tyson.  Once the food was done, all three of them would sit at the table together as they gave thanks for the food.  Tyson &amp; Max would put the food away with ease as they were stuffed.  Max would grab a hold of Tyson’s wrist &amp; drags him into his bedroom.  Once inside, Tyson couldn’t believe how cool Max’s room look.</p><p>Tyson:  Wow, Max.  Your room looks amazing.</p><p>Max:  Thanks.  I hope you don’t mind if I strip.</p><p>Tyson:  Of course not.  We’re both dudes.</p><p>Max giggled as he begin stripping off his clothes as he soon stood before Tyson in his underwear.  Tyson smile as he felt himself blushing a bit as he stares at Max’s cute hot body.</p><p>Max:  Aren’t you going to strip too, Tyson?</p><p>Tyson:  Really?!?  You want me in my undies like you?</p><p>Max:  Sure!</p><p>Tyson:  Okay.</p><p>Tyson would start stripping as well as Max stares.  Tyson felt nervous &amp; uncomfortable as he soon stood before Max in his undies like him.  Max smile as he was happy to see Tyson in his underwear.</p><p>Max:  Why not we lay together on my bed.</p><p>Tyson:  Um…okay.</p><p>Max &amp; Tyson would slowly scoot their bodies onto Max’s bed as they both lay side by side next to each other.</p><p>Max:  This feels nice.</p><p>Tyson:  Umm…Max.</p><p>Max:  Yeah Tyson?</p><p>Tyson:  Do you always lie on your bed in your underwear?</p><p>Max:  Not all the time.  Sometimes I relax naked.</p><p>Tyson:  Oh!</p><p>Max:  Why did you ask?</p><p>Tyson:  I was curious.</p><p>Max:  I see.</p><p>Tyson:  Can I ask you something.</p><p>Max:  Sure.</p><p>Tyson:  Do you like guys?</p><p>Max:  Yeah.  I like them.  Why?</p><p>Tyson:  I mean really like them.</p><p>Max:  Oh!  Sometimes!</p><p>Tyson:  I see.</p><p>Max:  Am I making you uncomfortable, Tyson?</p><p>Tyson:  Just a little.</p><p>Max:  I’m so sorry.</p><p>Tyson:  There’s nothing for you to apologize for, Max.</p><p>Max:  Are you sure?</p><p>Tyson:  Of course.</p><p>Max:  Okay.</p><p>Tyson:  To be honest, I think you’re absolutely hot &amp; cute.</p><p>Max:  Awe!  Thanks, Tyson.</p><p>Tyson:  You’re welcome.</p><p>Max:  It’s my turn to ask you something.</p><p>Tyson:  Go for it.</p><p>Max:  Would you want to try some stuff with me?</p><p>Tyson:  Sure.</p><p>Max:  It might make you uncomfortable.</p><p>Tyson:  Anything for a cute hottie like yourself.</p><p>Max would blush as they both turn their heads &amp; look at each other as they were shock to see how much the other is blushing of embarrassment as they both felt their own penises twitching inside their underwear.  They both looked down &amp; saw how horny they become as they quickly stare back at each other as they giggle.  Max would soon roll himself on top of Tyson’s warm hot soft body as he stares down at Tyson’s cute adorable face.  Max would rub his horny penis against Tyson’s as both of their penises continue to twitch as they slowly start leaking pre-cum &amp; would seep through their underwear.  Tyson gasp as he felt his underwear getting a bit wet as his face completely turns bright red of embarrassment.  Max was shock to see Tyson embarrassed as he laughed &amp; roll back onto his back.</p><p>Max:  Sorry about that.</p><p>Tyson:  It’s fine.  I never did anything like that with another guy before.</p><p>Max:  Really?!?  So I was your first?</p><p>Tyson:  Yup!</p><p>Max:  What did you think?</p><p>Tyson:  It was different, but exciting as well.</p><p>Max:  I knew that you would like it.</p><p>Tyson:  I want to try some more stuff, Max.</p><p>Max:  Really?!?</p><p>Tyson:  Yeah!  Don’t hold anything back.</p><p>Max:  Well, we could do a 69.</p><p>Tyson:  What’s that?</p><p>Max:  It’s where two guys suck each other’s penis at the same time.</p><p>Tyson:  Let’s do it.</p><p>Max:  You sure?</p><p>Tyson:  I’m positive.</p><p>Max:  Okay.</p><p>Max would roll himself back on top of Tyson as he then changes his position as he now is staring at Tyson’s cute horny penis in his underwear.</p><p>Max:  Let’s remove each other’s underwear at the same time.</p><p>Tyson:  Okay.</p><p>Tyson &amp; Max would grab a hold of each other’s underwear as they both took slow deep breaths.</p><p>Max:  Ready?</p><p>Tyson:  Yeah.</p><p>Max:  We strip each other on the count of 3.</p><p>Tyson:  Got it.</p><p>Max:  1…</p><p>Tyson:  2…</p><p>Max &amp; Tyson: 3…</p><p>With that, Tyson &amp; Max yank each other’s underwear off as they both become naked.  They both would remain silent as they stare at each other’s cute hot adorable penis.  Tyson felt his face turning completely red as this was his first time seeing another boy’s penis.</p><p>Max:  Is this your first time looking at another boy’s penis, Tyson?</p><p>Tyson:  Yeah!  How about you, Max?</p><p>Max:  I actually have seen a few.</p><p>Tyson:  Wow!  That’s so cool!</p><p>Max:  Thanks!  Are you ready to begin?</p><p>Tyson:  Yes.</p><p>Max smile as he slowly leans forward &amp; grabs the tip of Tyson’s penis with his lips causing Tyson to shake.  Tyson’s eyes widen as he felt Max’s warm soft lips touching the tip of his penis as he too slowly leans forward &amp; grabs the tip of Max’s penis.  Tyson’s eyes quickly sparkle as well as he couldn’t believe how wonderful Max’s penis tasted as he slowly sucks the rest of it into his mouth.  Max gasp as his eyes widen as he felt his penis being slurp into Tyson’s mouth as he slowly the rest of Tyson’s penis into his mouth as well.  Tyson was shock to feel the rest of his penis going inside Max’s mouth as it gave him chills.  As they both slowly get use to the taste of each other’s penis inside their mouths, Tyson would slowly suck away on Max’s penis while Max would slowly start bobbing his head up &amp; down on Tyson’s penis while sucking &amp; slurping away at it.  Taro would hear absolute silence as he decided to go see what the boys are up to.  As he enters Max’s room, he was shock to see Tyson &amp; Max doing a 69 on Max’s bed as Max looked up &amp; saw his father.  Max told his father to remain silent as he didn’t want Tyson to find out as Taro nodded his head yes as he quietly exit his son’s bedroom as Max went back to work.  Both boys continue to suck away at each other as they both soon begin leaking pre-cum inside each other’s mouth.  Tyson was stunned as he didn’t know what’s happening, but he felt Max continuing to suck his penis as he follows Max’s lead.  Both boys continue sucking each other as they release more &amp; more pre-cum inside each other’s mouths until they both soon reach their limits &amp; exploded their white hot gooey cum deep inside each other’s mouths.  Tyson’s eyes completely widen as he felt something warm &amp; hot coming out of Max’s penis as he remains calm &amp; allow Max to continue to squirt this mysterious weird liquid.  Max’s eyes sparkle as he couldn’t believe how warm &amp; sweet Tyson’s warm hot boy milk tasted as he starts gulping it down.  Tyson would feel Max swallowing his orgasm as he workup the nerve &amp; do it as well.  Once he swallow Max’s warm hot boy milk, he couldn’t believe how warm &amp; sweet it tasted as he continues to drink it.  After they both got done unloading their loads, Tyson &amp; Max softly remove their lips off of each other’s penis as they both let out a loud gasp and begin gasping for air as they try to catch their breath.</p><p>Tyson:  Wow!  That was amazing.</p><p>Max:  I knew that you would like it.</p><p>Tyson:  I wouldn’t mind doing it again as long it’s with you.</p><p>Max:  Same here.</p><p>Tyson:  Is this your first time doing it with a guy, Max?</p><p>Max:  Yeah.</p><p>Tyson:  I thought you already did it with someone else.</p><p>Max:  Oh no!  I have seen lots of naked boys, but never done anything like what we did.</p><p>Tyson:  I see.</p><p>Max:  You really thought that I did, didn’t you?</p><p>Tyson:  Yeah!  I’m sorry about that.</p><p>Max:  There’s no need for an apology.</p><p>Tyson:  What did you think when you tasted my penis, Max?</p><p>Max:  It tasted amazing.  I really wouldn’t mind doing some more fun stuff with you.</p><p>Tyson:  Same here.</p><p>Max:  I think we better get our clothes back on.</p><p>Tyson:  Okay.</p><p>Max would roll right off of Tyson’s body as he plants his feet onto his bedroom floor as he got dress.  Tyson would move his body around as he slowly plants his feet onto Max’s bedroom &amp; got up off of Max’s bed as he walk over towards his pile of clothes and quickly put them back on.  Once they both got their clothes back on, they exit out of Max’s bedroom as they both went to Max’s refrigerator and grab some icy cold bottles of milk &amp; drink some.  After drinking their icy cold drinks both Tyson &amp; Max would feel refresh as Max soon had an idea.</p><p>Max:  Hey Tyson.</p><p>Tyson:  Yeah Max.</p><p>Max:  I was wondering if we could hang out at your place for a while.</p><p>Tyson would remain silent as he pictures the both of them back at his place as his grandpa would force them to do some wild training.</p><p>Tyson:  I don’t think that’s a good idea, Max.</p><p>Max:  Why not?</p><p>Tyson:  My grandpa is intense when it comes to training.</p><p>Max:  Oh!  Well, I still want to go to your place.</p><p>Tyson:  Alright.</p><p>Max:  Hey dad!</p><p>Taro:  Yeah Max!</p><p>Max:  I’m going to hang out at Tyson’s place for a bit.</p><p>Taro:  Okay.  Be sure to be on your best behavior.</p><p>Max:  Don’t worry.</p><p>Tyson &amp; Max would leave Max’s place as they both would dash to Tyson’s.  As they were running, Tyson can’t help but to worry what his grandpa will do to Max once they arrive.  The thoughts of that happening gave Tyson some serious chills as Max notice there’s something wrong with Tyson.</p><p>Max:  Hey Tyson!</p><p>Tyson:  Yeah Max.</p><p>Max:  You okay?</p><p>Tyson:  I’m fine.</p><p>Max:  Are you sure?  You seem off.</p><p>Tyson:  Meaning what?</p><p>Max:  You’re not acting like yourself.</p><p>Tyson:  Oh!  Well…</p><p>Max:  Let me guess.  It’s about your grandpa.</p><p>Tyson:  Yeah.</p><p>Max:  Is your grandpa that bad?</p><p>Tyson:  He can be strict &amp; I’m afraid of what he will do if you don’t listen.</p><p>Max:  I see.  I’ll try my best &amp; obey his orders.</p><p>Tyson:  Okay.</p><p>After their quick chat, Tyson &amp; Max would soon arrive at Tyson’s place.  Max’s eyes widen &amp; sparkle as he couldn’t believe that Tyson lives at a dojo.</p><p>Max:  This is so cool, Tyson.</p><p>Tyson:  I’m glad that you like the place.</p><p>As they step closer, one of the shoji’s open &amp; out came Tyson’s grandpa startling both Tyson &amp; Max.</p><p>Ryu:  Tyson!  Where have you been!  It’s time your training!</p><p>Tyson:  Come on, Grandpa!  I was out making a new friend.</p><p>Ryu would turn &amp; notice Tyson’s new friend as he got even closer to Max.  Max felt a bit uneasy from Tyson’s grandpa stare as he remains calm.</p><p>Ryu:  I see!  What’s your new friend’s name?</p><p>Tyson:  His name is Max Tate!  He &amp; his dad just moved into town today.</p><p>Ryu:  Okay.  It’s a pleasure to meet you, Max.</p><p>Max:  Same here, Mr. Granger.</p><p>Ryu:  Don’t be so formal.  You can call him grandpa as well.</p><p>Max:  Are you sure?</p><p>Ryu:  Of course I am.</p><p>Max:  Umm…okay grandpa.</p><p>Ryu:  See!  That wasn’t too bad was it?</p><p>Max would shake his head no.</p><p>Tyson:  Well, I think I’ll show Max around the dojo then we’ll hang in my bedroom.</p><p>Ryu:  Not so fast, Tyson.  I’m not going to let you out of your training even if you brought a new friend home.</p><p>Tyson:  Come on, grandpa!  Training is boring.</p><p>Ryu:  Oh!  So you think training is boring.  How about we have your new friend joins us.</p><p>Tyson:  Alright!  I’ll do my training.</p><p>Ryu:  Good!  You can come &amp; watch too, Max.</p><p>Max:  Thank you.</p><p>Tyson &amp; Max would enter the dojo as everyone would make it into the martial arts room as Tyson would put his gi on &amp; begins his kendo practice as Ryu &amp; Max watch.  Tyson would go 30 minutes non-stop as Ryu would whisper something into Max’s ear.</p><p>Ryu:  Make sure my grandson keeps practicing or he’ll be punished.</p><p>Max slowly nodded his head as Ryu would disappear somewhere in the dojo.  Tyson would continue another 30 minutes of practice as he soon look over &amp; notice that Max was the only one there as he flops his arms to his side as he collapse onto his butt on the floor.</p><p>Tyson:  Thank goodness.</p><p>Max:  Wow!  I can’t believe that you went a whole hour without taking a break.</p><p>Tyson:  I told you that grandpa can be strict &amp; scary.</p><p>Max:  I have to agree, but he also gave me instructions.</p><p>Tyson:  I’m not surprise.  What are his instructions?</p><p>Max:  He said for you to keep practicing or you’ll be punished.</p><p>Tyson:  My arms can’t take anymore.  I rather face his punishment.</p><p>Max:  Or you can suffer my punishment.</p><p>Tyson:  And what is your kind of punishment, Max?</p><p>Max:  It’s better for me to show you.</p><p>Tyson would be feeling exhausted as Max would move in closer as he starts stripping off Tyson’s gi &amp; toss it across the martial arts room as Tyson would be naked.  Tyson gasped in pure shock as was shock to be naked in the martial arts room in front of Max.</p><p>Tyson:  Why am I naked again, Max?</p><p>Max:  I told you that this is my kind of punishment.</p><p>Tyson:  I don’t think we should be doing this Max especially with grandpa roaming around the dojo.</p><p>Max:  Would you feel better if I go find your grandpa &amp; tell him that I’m punishing you my own way.</p><p>Tyson:  I guess so.</p><p>Max:  I’ll be right back.</p><p>Tyson:  Can I put my clothes back on?</p><p>Max:  Nope!</p><p>Tyson felt a bit uneasy as Max would search around the dojo as he finally found Tyson’s grandpa relaxing &amp; sipping some tea.</p><p>Max:  Hey grandpa.</p><p>Ryu:  Yes!  What is it, Max?</p><p>Max:  Tyson has stopped his practice.</p><p>Ryu:  I see.</p><p>Max:  I was wondering if I could punish Tyson in my own way.</p><p>Ryu:  Of course.</p><p>Max:  Thank you so much.</p><p>Ryu:  You’re welcome.</p><p>Max would hurry back to Tyson.  As he made his way back towards the martial arts room, Max saw that Tyson was still naked as he smiles.</p><p>Tyson:  Well?</p><p>Max:  You’re grandpa said that I punish you in my own way.</p><p>Tyson:  Okay.</p><p>Max would remove his clothes in front of Tyson as he soon tosses them into a pile as he stood before Tyson buck naked as well.  Tyson gasp as he felt his face turning bright red as he felt his penis becoming horny again as it pointed straight up.  Max would see Tyson’s horny penis as he slowly got down onto his hands &amp; knees as he was inches away from Tyson’s cute hot horny penis.  Tyson would tremble a bit as Max licks his lips &amp; latch them onto the tip of Tyson’s penis.  Tyson let out a surprising gasp as he felt Max’s warm hot soft lips touching the tip of his penis.  Max would look directly up at Tyson as he slowly sucks the rest of Tyson’s penis into his mouth.  Tyson would remain quiet as he felt the rest of his penis being suck into Max’s mouth as it gave him chills.  Max would bobble his head suck &amp; slurp Tyson’s penis while continues to remain quiet as he doesn’t want his grandpa to hear him moaning in pleasure.  Tyson would let out some slow deep breaths as he continues to enjoy the sweet pleasure of Max’s warm hot mouth sucking away at his penis as he soon begin releasing his pre-cum inside of Max.  Max’s eyes sparkle as he tasted Tyson’s pre-cum as he would suck even more, so he can taste even more of Tyson’s cum.  Tyson would softly let out some grunts as he felt Max sucking on his penis with all of his might as he tries to withstand the hot pleasure, but it would be too much as his eyes widen while remaining silent as he soon squirts his white hot gooey cum deep inside Max’s mouth.  Max would stop suck as he felt shot after shot of Tyson’s warm hot boy milk entering his mouth as he quickly start gulping it down.  Once Tyson got done unloading his load, Max softly remove his lips off of Tyson’s as he soon stares at Tyson.</p><p>Tyson:  Wow Max!  You must really like sucking my penis.</p><p>Max:  I can’t help it, Tyson.  Your penis truly tastes amazing.</p><p>Tyson:  Now what.</p><p>Max:  Now I get to pound you.</p><p>Tyson:  You’re going to do what?!?</p><p>Max:  I’m going to pound that cute tight hole of yours, Tyson.</p><p>Tyson:  You can’t be serious, Max.  I don’t know if I’m ready for that.</p><p>Max:  Trust me, Tyson.  You’re ready.</p><p>Tyson:  Okay, but what about grandpa?</p><p>Max:  As long as you remain quiet then he won’t suspect a thing.</p><p>Tyson nodded his head as he felt Max get on top of him.  Tyson felt his face turning bright red as he felt his penis twitching.  Max giggled as he enjoyed being on top of Tyson as he soon position the tip of his penis against Tyson’s anus.  Tyson whimper as he felt the warm head of Max’s penis rubbing against his anus as it causes him to drip a tiny bit of pre-cum onto his body.  Tyson’s eyes grew as he was shock to see pre-cum leaking from his penis while his anus is being teased by the tip of Max’s penis.  Max smiled as he slowly leans in forward as he softly place his lips against Tyson’s as he begins thrusting himself forward.  Tyson was shock as he felt Max’s warm soft lips touching against his while also feeling the tip of Max’s penis ramming against his anus as it causes him to shiver as he let out some whimpers.  Tyson would close his eyes as he tries to endure the pain of feel his anus begin shoved on until he let out a loud gasp that slips through Max’s lips as he felt the head of Max’s penis shoving his entrance open as it slowly slides right on.  Tyson would shake &amp; tremble as he felt Max’s warm hot soft penis inside of him as continues to stare deeply into Max’s beautiful eyes.  Max soon laid himself on top of Tyson’s warm hot soft body as he force his tongue inside Tyson’s mouth as he begins pounding his new friend.  Max would swirl his tongue deeply inside Tyson’s mouth as he thrust his penis to move deeper &amp; deeper into his new best friend.  Tyson would suddenly have a strange feeling as he couldn’t help himself as he latch his arms &amp; legs around Max’s warm hot body when all of a suddenly, Ryu open the shoji as he was shocked to see both his grandson &amp; his new best friend buck naked in the middle of the training.</p><p>Ryu:  WHAT IN BLAZES IS GOING ON IN HERE!?!?</p><p>Max &amp; Tyson’s eyes widen as they quickly pull their lips apart as Max would straight up while Tyson would bend his head backwards as his worst fears are coming to life as he started to get teary eyes as tears begin sliding down his face.</p><p>Ryu:  Tyson!  Why are on earth are you &amp; your friend buck naked in the training room and why are you crying?</p><p>Tyson:  I’m afraid of you, grandpa.</p><p>Ryu:  ME!?!  Why would you be afraid of me?</p><p>Max:  He’s afraid that you wouldn’t approve of our relationship.</p><p>Ryu:  Relationship?!?  You mean you guys are more than friends?!?</p><p>Tyson:  That’s right, grandpa.  I think I’m in love with Max.</p><p>Max:  And I feel the same way with Tyson.</p><p>Ryu:  I’m glad that you boys told me.  You shouldn’t be afraid to tell me something like this.  I would understand.</p><p>Tyson:  Really?!?</p><p>Ryu:  Of course.  By the way, Max does your father know about this?</p><p>Max:  Well, he did barge into my bedroom while me &amp; Tyson were, umm pleasing each other.</p><p>Tyson:  WHAT!?!  Your dad came in on us &amp; while we were sucking each other.</p><p>Max:  Sorry about that.  I knew that you would wreck if you saw my dad, so he quietly snuck out without you noticing.</p><p>Tyson:  Wow!  You sure do have a cool father, Max.</p><p>Ryu:  Was this the kind of punishment you were talking about, Max?</p><p>Max:  Yes sir!  I knew that I could please Tyson &amp; make him do whatever I want.</p><p>Tyson:  Seriously!?!  Wait until I get my turn, Max.</p><p>Max:  Can we continue?</p><p>Ryu:  Sure, but I’m staying, so I can understand how you two truly feel for each other.</p><p>Tyson &amp; Max’s eyes widen as they can’t believe that they’re going to make love to each other in front of Tyson’s grandpa.  Max &amp; Tyson would soon look at each other as Tyson lunge forward smack his lips against Max’s and begin kissing him.  Max was stunned to feel Tyson taking control as he continues ramming himself into his cute hot boyfriend.  Tyson couldn’t help himself as he let out cute load whimpering moans into Max’s mouth as he enjoys being pounded by the cute new hot boy in town.  Ryu would be shock to see how much Tyson &amp; Max really care about each other as he had a huge smile on his smile.  Max soon gasp into Tyson’s mouth as he felt himself leaking pre-cum inside of him.  Tyson’s eyes widen as he felt something sticky inside of him as his insides quickly start tensing up &amp; quickly put the squeeze on Max’s penis while his anus would rapidly seal his entrance as it would squeeze Max’s penis even more.  Max would whimper into Tyson’s mouth as he couldn’t believe how tight his friend has become as he ignores the pain &amp; continues to please him.  Tyson &amp; Max would swirl their tongues deeply inside each other’s mouth as they soon felt saliva dripping from their mouths as they both would be burning up as sweat rapidly drips from their bodies.  Tyson &amp; Max would moan louder &amp; louder into each other’s mouths until Max couldn’t handle the hot sexual heat as he violently screams on the top of his lungs inside Tyson’s mouth as he felt his penis erupting white hot gooey cum deep inside of Tyson.  Tyson’s eyes widen &amp; sparkle as he felt shot after shot of Max’s piping hot boy milk entering his body as it causes him to release his white hot gooey cum in between his &amp; Max’s chest &amp; stomach.  Max’s eyes widen as he let out a surprising gasp into Tyson’s mouth as he didn’t expect to feel Tyson’s warm hot boy milk touching his body as he release a few extra rounds into Tyson.  Once they both got done unloading their loads, Tyson &amp; Max softly pull their tongues back into their mouths as they slowly pull their lips apart while continuing to stare at each other.</p><p>Tyson:  Wow Max!  That felt incredible.</p><p>Max:  You really mean it, Tyson?</p><p>Tyson:  Of course I do.  I think I’m starting to enjoy these things with you.</p><p>Max:  Same here.</p><p>Ryu:  Excuse me.  Have you two forgotten that I’m still here?</p><p>Tyson &amp; Max’s eyes widen as they turn their attention to Tyson’s grandpa.</p><p>Tyson:  Oh!  We totally forget.</p><p>Ryu:  It’s alright.  I’m glad that you found an awesome friend to hang out with, Tyson.</p><p>Tyson:  Does that mean…</p><p>Ryu:  Yup!  Max can come over whenever he wants plus he’ll be the one to punish you whenever your slacking off in your training for now on.</p><p>Max:  Awesome!  Thanks, grandpa.  I got plenty ideas on how I can torture him.</p><p>Tyson:  Come on, Max.  You can’t be serious.</p><p>Max:  Of course I’m serious plus I think you’ll like them.</p><p>Tyson:  We’ll see about that.</p><p>Ryu:  Why don’t you stay &amp; have something to eat, Max.</p><p>Max:  Thank you very much, grandpa.</p><p>Ryu:  I think you two should clean up before you think about eating.</p><p>Tyson:  Alright grandpa.  Come on, Max.  We can help clean each other up.</p><p>Max:  Sure thing, Tyson.</p><p>Max would slowly pull his penis out of Tyson.  Once it was out, it made a loud pop noise as Tyson’s eyes widen as he no longer felt Max inside of him as they both would slowly get back up onto their feet &amp; gather up their clothes as they quickly make their way into Tyson’s bathroom.  Once inside, Tyson &amp; Max would drop their clothes as they quickly hop into the tub &amp; soak their bodies.  Tyson &amp; Max would take turns scrubbing each other’s bodies clean as they made sure that there were no white gooey cum spots left on their bodies.  Once they felt squeaky clean, they both would exit out of the tub as they quickly dry off &amp; put their clothes back on as they make their way back towards Tyson’s grandpa as they would have a pleasant meal together.  As the sun sets, Tyson &amp; Max would exit the dojo as they were shocked to see how dark it quickly became.</p><p>Tyson:  Wow!  Time sure does fly by when you have a good time.</p><p>Max:  Yeah!  I wish our fun didn’t have to end.</p><p>Ryu:  What if I told you boys that it doesn’t have to.</p><p>Tyson:  Okay, I’m confused.</p><p>Max:  Me too.</p><p>Ryu:  There’s a local hot spring near here.</p><p>Tyson:  Oh!  I totally forgot about that.  Wanna have a late night dip?</p><p>Max:  Sure!</p><p>Ryu:  You two better get a move on before it gets even darker out.</p><p>Tyson:  Thanks, grandpa.</p><p>Tyson &amp; Max would leave the dojo as they quickly put their shoes on and make a mad dash to the local hot spring.  Once the sun disappeared, Tyson &amp; Max would arrive at the hot spring in the nick of time as they quickly went into the boy’s changing room as they strip off their clothes quickly &amp; put them into a basket as they soon step outside &amp; hit the hot springs water.  Once they step foot into the water, they both quickly let out a loud pleasurable moan as they felt themselves relaxing.</p><p>Max:  Wow!  This feels amazing.</p><p>Tyson:  First time soaking in a hot spring, Max?</p><p>Max:  It sure is.  I wouldn’t mind coming back here with you, Tyson.</p><p>Tyson:  I’m glad that you’re feeling relax because it’s my turn to please.</p><p>Max:  You can’t be serious.  I really want to enjoy my first time.</p><p>Tyson:  Oh I promise that you won’t forget your first hot spring experience.</p><p>Tyson would swim himself towards Max.</p><p>Max:  Come on, Tyson.  This isn’t funny.</p><p>Tyson:  Excuse me.  Did you forget how I felt when you did it to me in my home in front of my grandpa?  I felt so embarrassed &amp; ashamed.</p><p>Max:  Oh!  I’m so sorry, Tyson.  I truly didn’t mean to make you feel that way.</p><p>Tyson:  It’s alright.  I really want to show you how much I really care about you &amp; since no one is around, I say this is the perfect opportunity to do so.</p><p>Max:  Alright.  You talked me into it, but please go easy on me.  I’m sensitive.</p><p>Tyson:  Sure thing, Max.</p><p>Tyson would swim himself behind Max.  Max would turn his head &amp; within a few seconds, Tyson slowly move forward as he press his lips against Max’s.  Max’s eyes widen as he felt Tyson’s warm hot soft lips as they begin kissing each other as Tyson would try to position the tip of his penis up against Max’s anus.  Once Tyson got his penis align, Max let out a loud yelp against Tyson’s lips as he felt the head of Tyson’s penis rubbing against his anus.  Tyson slowly pull his lips away from Max’s as he saw how tense Max is.</p><p>Tyson:  It’s alright, Max.  Everything is fine.</p><p>Max:  I know, but I’m just nervous to my have my hole pounded for the first time.</p><p>Tyson:  I was nervous too, but I knew that you wouldn’t hurt as I calmed myself down &amp; allowed you inside of me.</p><p>Max:  I see.</p><p>Tyson:  I promise that I would never do anything to hurt you, Max.  You truly mean a lot to me.</p><p>Max:  Really?!?</p><p>Tyson:  Yes &amp; let’s why I want to tell you that I love you and want us to be together forever.</p><p>Max:  I feel the same way, Tyson.</p><p>With that, Tyson felt the head of his penis slipping through Max’s anus as it enters him.  Max’s eyes sparkle as he felt Tyson’s warm penis inside of him as he felt himself shaking with excitement as he slowly huffs &amp; puffs while staring at Tyson’s cute hot adorable face.</p><p>Max:  It feels amazing.  Please keep going, Tyson.  I really want to feel you hot boy milk inside of me.</p><p>Tyson chuckle as he would anything to please his cute hot boyfriend.  Tyson &amp; Max’s lips would reunite as they start kissing each other again as Tyson begins thrusting him inside of Max.  Max couldn’t help himself as he begin whimpering as he never felt something so wonderful in his life.  Tyson would feel himself getting hot as he decided to take it to the next level as they both would latch their lips to each other as their tongues would go inside one another’s mouth  as their tongues would play with each other while they would let out some wild &amp; crazy loud sexual moans and groans.  Tyson felt himself thrusting faster &amp; faster into Max as he soon found Max’s sweet spot.  Max’s eyes almost popped right out of his head as they would widen &amp; sparkle at the same as he couldn’t believe that Tyson had found his sweet spot as he couldn’t control his emotions anymore.  Max felt like he had to be the dominate one as he would shove his tongue even deeper into Tyson’s mouth as the hot sexual heat between them is truly building up.  Tyson would be shock to feel how powerful Max is becoming as he continues to please his cute hot boyfriend.  With the steam of the hot spring and the hot action between them, Tyson &amp; Max would finally reach their limits as they both deeply moan into each other’s mouth as they both came at the same time.  Tyson would release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Max while Max would fire his white hot gooey cum into the hot springs water as it quickly dissolves itself.  Once they both got done unloading their hot orgasms, Tyson &amp; Max slowly pull their lips away from each other as their tongues would stick out of their mouths as Tyson slowly remove his penis out of Max.  Max let out a loud gasp as he felt Tyson’s penis slipping out of him as he would rest his head up against Tyson’s shoulder as he would look up &amp; stare at Tyson’s cute hot adorable face.</p><p>Max:  Wow Tyson!  That felt so good.  I’m sorry if I wanted to be the dominate one.</p><p>Tyson:  It’s alright.  I enjoyed pounding you &amp; besides I liked it when you tried to take control.</p><p>Max:  Really?!?</p><p>Tyson:  Yeah.  It shows how much you really want to be with me.</p><p>Max:  I do.</p><p>Tyson:  I see some smooth soft rocks.  Wanna do some more fun stuff while we’re here?</p><p>Max:  Do you even have to ask?!?!</p><p>Tyson smiled as he &amp; Max would swim themselves over to the smooth soft rocks.  Once they got themselves onto the smooth soft rocks they couldn’t believe how warm &amp; smooth they are.  Max would sit on the edge of the smooth rocks as Tyson quickly hops back into the hot springs water as he swim over towards Max.</p><p>Max:  What are you doing, Tyson?</p><p>Tyson:  I wanted to give you a blowjob since you already gave me two.</p><p>Max:  Alright.</p><p>Max would spread his legs widen open as he expose himself revealing his cute hot adorable penis to Tyson.  Tyson smiled as he swim a bit closer as he was now inches away from Max’s penis.  Tyson felt his heart race as he slowly leans a bit further &amp; wraps his lips around the tip of Max’s penis.  Max gasp as he felt the warm lips of Tyson’s touching the tip of his penis.  Tyson smile as he softly starts sucking away at Max’s penis.  Max’s eyes wide as he happily moan as he enjoy feeling Tyson sucking on his penis as he soon begin playing with his nipples.  Tyson would look up as he was shock to see Max playing with his nipples as Tyson felt his penis becoming horny again.  Tyson soon thought of an awesome idea as he slowly pulls his lips away from Max’s penis which surprises Max.</p><p>Max:  Hey Tyson!  Why did you stop?</p><p>Tyson:  I’m sorry about that, but I thought of what we did in your bedroom.</p><p>Max:  You mean the 69?</p><p>Tyson:  Yeah.  I was wondering if I could be the one on top.</p><p>Max:  Sure!  I think that’s an awesome idea.</p><p>Tyson:  Thanks!  Let’s get ourselves ready.</p><p>Tyson would swim backwards as he allows Max to stand up on the smooth rocks.  Once Max was up on his feet, Tyson would swim back over as he hop himself onto the rock as he was ready for a wild 69.  Max would find a nice comfortable spot as he lay flat on his back &amp; waiting on Tyson.  Tyson would make his way over towards Max as he slowly lies on top of him while facing the opposite direction as both boys would be staring at each other’s cute penises again.</p><p>Tyson:  You ready, Max?</p><p>Max:  I sure am, Tyson.</p><p>Tyson &amp; Max would calm themselves down as they slowly lean towards each other’s penis as they grab a hold of the tip of each other’s penis with their lips as they gently suck the rest of each other into their mouths.  Tyson &amp; Max’s eyes sparkle as they remember how wonderful the other tasted as they begin bobbing their heads up and down while sucking and slurping away at each other.  Tyson &amp; Max truly can’t get enough of each other’s warm hot soft penis as they happily moan with pleasure.  As they continue sucking each other, Max’s father &amp; Tyson’s grandpa would arrive at the hot springs as they soak their sore bodies &amp; let the warm hot waters help easy their tired bodies.  Tyson &amp; Max soon felt their penises leaking pre-cum into each other’s mouth as they tighten their lips &amp; suck each other with all of their might.  Tyson &amp; Max felt their penises being covered in each other’s saliva as the steam from the hot spring would make them feel even hotter until they both exploded their white hot gooey cum deep inside each other’s mouth at the same time.  Once they both felt each other’s boy milk entering their mouths, they quickly start drinking each other’s load until there was no more.  After they got done drinking each other’s load, they both softly remove their lips away from each other’s penis.  As Tyson raised his head up, he was shocked to see his grandpa &amp; Max’s father relaxing together.</p><p>Max:  Hey Tyson!  What’s going on?  Why aren’t you moving yourself off of me?</p><p>Tyson:  Oh!  Sorry about that, Max.  You won’t believe how I saw relaxing together.</p><p>Max:  Really?!?!  Who?</p><p>Tyson:  Take a look for yourself.</p><p>As Tyson would remove himself off of Max’s body, Max would lean up as he would be shock to see his dad soaking with Tyson’s grandpa.</p><p>Tyson:  I wonder what made them come here.</p><p>Max:  I don’t know.  Maybe they came here, so the hot springs water can help heal their sore bodies.</p><p>Tyson:  You may be right, Max.</p><p>Max:  I don’t know about you, but I can go for two more rounds.</p><p>Tyson:  So we each other get to pound each other one final time day, huh?</p><p>Max:  Yeah &amp; if you don’t mind, I would like to go first since you already pounded me in the hot spring.</p><p>Tyson:  Okay!  Anything for you, pal.</p><p>Tyson &amp; Max would move themselves as they both found themselves on their knees Max would be right behind Tyson as he quickly aligned the tip of his penis against Tyson’s anus.  Tyson gasp as he felt the head of Max’s penis scrubbing against his anus as it gave him chills.  Max would wrap his arms around Tyson’s chest as his fingers would be near Tyson’s nipples.  Tyson would calm himself as he felt Max’s soft fingers near his nipples as he knew what is about to happen.</p><p>Max:  You ready for this, Tyson?</p><p>Tyson:  Yeah Max!  I’m ready.</p><p>Max took a long deep breath as he thrust himself forward into Tyson.  Tyson whimper as he felt Max’s thrust as he also felt the head of Max’s penis ripping right through his anus as it was easier the second time around.</p><p>Max:  Wow Tyson!  You feel so good.  I miss being inside of you.</p><p>Tyson:  I miss having you inside of me, Max.  Please start moving.</p><p>Max:  Sure anything for a cute hottie like yourself.</p><p>Max would use his fingers to pinch Tyson’s nipples as he begins thrusting himself into his boyfriend.  Tyson’s eyes widen as he was shocked to feel his nipples being squeezed by Max’s soft fingers while also feeling Max’s warm hot penis moving a lot deeper than the first time.  Max would happily moan as he felt his penis moving deeper &amp; deeper into his boyfriend until he found Tyson’s sweet spot.  Tyson felt tears quickly sliding down his face as he try his best to keep quiet as he let some whimpering cries.  Max was surprise to hear Tyson whimpering as he continues thrusting himself as he press against Tyson’s sweet spot with so much force.  Tyson continues to whimper as he was finding it harder to keep quiet as he didn’t want their guardians to him moan.  Max gasps as he release his pre-cum inside of Tyson.  Tyson felt himself trembling as he felt Max’s pre-cum as his insides quickly became intense as they squeeze Max’s penis very tightly, but his anus would come lose as it would remain open.  Max would be whimpering as he was surprise to feel how tight Tyson’s insides are even after being pounded today as he continues to pound his amazingly hot boyfriend.  Tyson felt tears running down his face as he truly tried his best to keep quiet until Max couldn’t bare the hot pleasure between the both of them as he grunted while releasing his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Tyson.  Tyson’s eyes widen &amp; sparkle as he felt Max’s piping hot boy milk hitting against his sweet spot inside of him as pucker his lips in as he forcefully release his white hot gooey cum into the air as it land directly onto the smooth soft rock.  Max’s eyes grew as he was shock to see Tyson releasing a massive amount of cum.  Once they both were done, Tyson let out a loud gasp as he was relieved that Max was done as his nipples became super hard as they were popping out of his chest.  Max would release his fingers from Tyson’s nipples as he unwrap his arms from Tyson’s chest as he then gingerly remove his penis out of his boyfriend.  Once it was out, Tyson let out a surprising gasp as he no longer felt Max’s penis inside of him, but quickly whimper as he felt Max’s piping hot load oozing its way out as it leaked right out of his anus &amp; drip down onto the smooth soft rock.  Max’s eyes sparkle as he couldn’t believe how much cum he squirted into Tyson.</p><p>Max:  How are you feeling, Tyson?</p><p>Tyson:  I’m feeling exhausted.  Were you trying to make me moan so that our guardians would watch me moan super crazy while you were pounding me?</p><p>Max:  I wasn’t trying to do that, I swear.  All I wanted was to hear your sweet moaning sound as I was pounding you, but I did forget that our guardians were soaking together &amp; if you did moan it would’ve caught their attention.</p><p>Tyson:  It’s alright, Max.  I can show you how we can moan super loudly that won’t catch our guardian’s attention.</p><p>Max:  Okay.</p><p>Tyson:  Awesome!  I need you to lay flat on your back in front of me, Max.</p><p>Max:  Sure thing.</p><p>Max would move himself up towards Tyson as he would lay flat on his back just like he requested.  As Tyson watch Max lay down, he would notice Max’s cute hot anus puffing out as it made his penis twitch.  Tyson felt his face turning bright red as he couldn’t believe how quickly he became as he soon lay on top of his boyfriend.  Max soon felt himself blushing as he couldn’t believe that Tyson is going to lie on top of him as his penis became horny again while his face quickly turns bright red.  Tyson &amp; Max would notice that the other is blushing bright red as Tyson’s skin would make contact with Max’s.  As their skins touch each other, they both gasp as they couldn’t believe how warm the other felt as Max would wrap his arms around Tyson’s neck &amp; his legs around Tyson’s back as Tyson quickly align the head of his penis against Max’s anus.  Max gasp as he felt the warm head of Tyson’s penis rubbing against his anus as they both felt their hearts racing super fast as they both can’t contain their excitement.</p><p>Tyson:  You ready for this?</p><p>Max:  Yeah.</p><p>Tyson:  Once my lips make contact with yours, you can moan as loudly as you want while I pound that sweet body of yours for a second time tonight.</p><p>Max:  Got it.</p><p>As Tyson lean himself forward his warm soft lips would make contact with Max’s.  As he felt Tyson’s warm soft lips, Max would relax himself as he let out a super load moan to test Tyson’s theory.  Tyson felt Max’s moan vibrating inside his mouth as it gave him a tingly feeling.  Max’s eyes widen as he couldn’t believe that Tyson’s plan work as he was ready to be pounded for a second time tonight.  Tyson would breathe through his nose as he slowly thrust himself forward as he could feel the tip of his penis slowly shoving its way through Max’s anus as it reenters him.  Max’s eyes sparkle as he felt Tyson’s warm hot soft penis sliding its way back inside of him as he let out a super load moan inside Tyson’s mouth.  Tyson giggle as felt Max’s moan vibrating his mouth as they both stare very deeply into each other’s eyes as Tyson’s lower body begin thrusting itself into Max.  Max let out a sharp gasp as he as he felt Tyson’s penis a lot deeper than the first time as he moan very loudly into Tyson’s mouth.  Tyson would also start moaning into Max’s mouth as he loved feeling Max’s warm soft squishy insides as he soon felt himself ramming against Max’s sweet spot.  Max’s eyes quickly widen &amp; sparkle as he scream on the top of his lungs inside Tyson’s mouth as he was surprise that Tyson is hitting his sweet spot so quickly as he wrap himself even tighter around his boyfriend.  Tyson would be feeling the heat building up inside of him as he thrust himself a lot faster as it Max into a crazy frenzy as he scream super loudly into Tyson’s mouth.  Tyson &amp; Max soon felt saliva slipping from their lips as it would slide down Max’s cheek as they both continue to stare at each other as they didn’t want to look away from one another.  Tyson &amp; Max kept moaning &amp; groaning into each other’s mouths as Tyson soon felt himself leaking pre-cum inside of Max.  Max gasp into Tyson’s mouth as he felt his boyfriend’s pre-cum entering inside of him as his insides quickly latch themselves onto Tyson’s penis while anus would remain open since it became loose.  Tyson would be burning up as felt like a dog in heat as he thrust himself very deeply into Max as he try to release himself.  Max would scream super loudly into Tyson’s mouth as Tyson’s pounding easily drive him crazy as he wonder how much longer until they both cum.  With one final thrust, Tyson scream on the top of his lungs as his penis being erupting its white hot gooey cum deep inside of Max.  Max’s eyes sparkle as he felt shot after shot of Tyson’s piping hot boy milk entering his as it would hit against his sweet spot causing to instantly fire his white hot gooey cum in between his &amp; Tyson’s bodies.  Tyson gasp as he felt Max releasing himself as he felt his body being coated in Max’s piping hot boy milk which causes him to release a few more extra rounds into his boyfriend.  Once they both got done firing their piping hot loads, Tyson slowly pull his lips away from Max’s as he would rest his head onto Max’s shoulder as they both felt exhausted after having so many orgasms today as they both would rest up.</p><p>Tyson:  How are you feeling, Max?</p><p>Max:  I’m alright, Tyson.  How about you?</p><p>Tyson:  I’m exhausted.  Who knew doing this kind of stuff would feel so draining.</p><p>Max:  I know what you mean &amp; imagine all of our cum that we release today.</p><p>Tyson:  I bet we’re going to sleep well tonight.</p><p>Max:  Agree.  I’m glad that I met you today, Tyson.</p><p>Tyson:  Me too.</p><p>Max:  What do you wanna do?</p><p>Tyson:  I say we slip ourselves into the hot spring &amp; let the warm water wash away any white gooey cum spots on our bodies then we go join our guardians &amp; relax with them.</p><p>Max:  Good idea.</p><p>Tyson:  I’m going to pull myself out, Max.  Are you ready?</p><p>Max nodded his head as Tyson slowly pulls his penis out of Max’s anus.  Max gasp as he no longer felt Tyson’s penis inside of him, but he quickly whimpers as he felt Tyson’s piping hot load quickly oozing its way out of his anus as it easily slide right out &amp; leak straight onto the smooth soft rock.  Tyson’s eyes grew as he couldn’t believe how much cum he had squirted into his boyfriend.  Tyson would crawl backwards as he allows his boyfriend some space.  As they stretch their bodies, they both would slip back into the hot spring as he let out a loud pleasing moan as he felt their bodies being washed as the warm hot springs water would wash away any white gooey cum spots that they had on themselves.  Once they felt themselves clean, Tyson &amp; Max would swim back over towards Taro &amp; Ryu.</p><p>Taro:  Don’t look now, but looks like our boys are going to join us.</p><p>Ryu:  I believe you’re right.</p><p>As Tyson &amp; Max join their guardians, they would lean their backs against some rocks as they let out a loud pleasing sigh.</p><p>Taro:  What have you boys been up?</p><p>Max:  Well dad, once we got to Tyson’s place, Tyson had to some kendo training, but once he lacked off, his grandpa told me that I could punish him.</p><p>Taro:  Did you really tell Max that, Ryu?</p><p>Ryu:  I sure did, but what I didn’t know is that Max’s punishment was him having sex with my grandson &amp; he started crying right in front of my eyes.</p><p>Tyson:  GRANDPA!!!</p><p>Ryu:  What!?!?  I’m only speaking the truth.  I allow Max to continue with his punishment as I watch them.  I saw how much they care for each other &amp; I told Max that he can come back to our place anytime.</p><p>Taro:  That’s awesome.</p><p>Max:  Thanks dad.</p><p>Tyson:  Once we were done, we cleaned ourselves up as we ate.  Once we saw that it was getting dark, I wished that our fun didn’t have to end as grandpa suggested that we come here to the hot springs &amp; continue our fun.</p><p>Taro:  Did you son?</p><p>Max:  We sure did.</p><p>Tyson:  After we got done pleasing each other, we both agree to join you guys &amp; relax after a very eventful day.</p><p>Taro:  I’m glad that we moved here, son.</p><p>Max:  Me too, dad.  If we didn’t, Tyson wouldn’t be my boyfriend.</p><p>Taro:  I’m glad that you’re happy son.</p><p>Max:  Thanks dad.</p><p>Ryu:  I feel the same way with you as well, Tyson.</p><p>Tyson:  Thanks grandpa.</p><p>Everyone would continue soaking in the hot springs until closing.  Once the hot springs close, everyone would get out as they dry themselves off as they quickly put their clothes back on.  They both say goodbye for the night, Tyson &amp; Max couldn’t resist the urge as they kissed in front of their guardians to show much they truly love each other as they both won’t forget the day that Max joined the neighborhood &amp; became friends then boyfriends with Tyson.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>